gravity_falls_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Gravity Falls:Saving Christmas
Season 2 Special (Takes Place after Revenge of the Fight Fighters) ---- Overview --- When A forgotten and rejected reindeer named Freaky hunts Santa Claus for being rejected Christmas turns right around and it up to the Pines Twins to stop it.And if they can,will they get to the Downtown Gravity Falls Christmas Tree? ---- Sypnosis Back in Christmas 1998,Saint Nick gets a new reindeer named Freaky.Then, he got all his Reindeers.When they went giving presents to the kids,Freaky got out of control and attacks Gravity Falls.Part of Gravity Falls is destroyed.Then Saint Nick and the Reindeers got rid of him and left in Gravity Falls' Restricted Area where Dangerous Creatures are put in Prison.Then in Christmas Eve morning 2012,Mabel is excited to put what she wants for the Christmas Tree;The new Z-Phone.Meanwhile,Dipper and Andrea do not believe In Father Christmas.Mabel tells them there is indeed a Father Christmas.Soos finishes decorating the Tree and the House roof.Phil tells the Twins that Aunt Shirley(Phil's wife),Uncle Mike and Aunt Daniella will be visiting along with Dipper and Mabel's Grandma and Grandpa Robert and Carolina.Dipper remembers all his Aunts and Uncles and is excited to finally see everyone again.But he's sad that His Mom and Dad are at Piedmont,California and can't come.Candy Chiu,Grenda,and Jackson come to the house and brought presents.Aunt Shirley arrives from her business trip and kisses Phil on the cheek.Phil remembers he forgot to buy presents and tell Shirley to take care of the kids.Dipper decides to go with Phil to the Mall.The 2 get on the car and leave.Meanwhile,Freaky the rejected reindeer escapes the DAP(Destructive Animal Prison) and shoots lasers out of his eyes to the trees for aiming practice. ---- Later,Mabel,Candy,and Grenda talk about what they want for Christmas.Jackson gives Mabel a present and Mabel hugs Jackson."You're so funny and silly you know in a awesome way",said Jackson.Mabel blushes and puts the present in the trees were she put Candy and Grenda's.Aunt Shirley tells them if they want cereal even if it's 1:09 PM.they all say,"Yes" and eat once Shirley gets the bowl,puts milk and puts Fruit Loops on the bowl.Meanwhile,Dipper end up finding presents for Mabel,Candy,,Jackson,A Santa Jacket and hat for Waddles,and secretly Phil.Phil gets presents for Shirley,Mike,Daniella,Soos,Wendy,Robert,Carolina,Grenda,and Dipper.After Phil pays,they get to the car and drive home.Candy,Grenda,and Jackson go home to visit their family members.After Dipper and Phil arrive,they put the presents in the Tree.Dipper gives Waddles the Santa suit and hat and Mabel notices.Mabel gets happy and hugs both Waddles and Dipper.Phil tells Everyone that they are going to Gravity Falls' Christmas Tree at 11:00 and after that they'll go to sleep.So at 11:00,they were about to leave went Aunt Shirley told Phil she needs to get ready and also says Dipper and Mabel need to get dressed too.So Phil,Soos,and Wendy get in the car and drive to Downtown Gravity Falls.Aunt Shirley takes a shower when Mabel hears bells.She screams out loud,"Dipper it's Santa it's Santa!!!!!But as soon as they looked out the window they were shocked.They saw a reindeer attacking Santa and the rest of the reindeers. ---- Dipper doesn't believe what he saw and goes outside to take a video.He manages to record about 8 seconds but Mabel screams,"Dipper! be respectful and let's save Santa Stupid"!!!Dipper thinks and gets Phil's Monster equipment.he Shoots at Freaky with a tranqualizer but misses.He keeps on shooting but misses.Mabel gets a rock and throws it at Freaky.It manages to hurt Freaky but his eyes get red and his horns get bigger and it gets a little bigger.One of the reindeers hears rustling and screaming in the backround but ignores it (Dipper and Mabel traveling in time).It Shoots lasers at Dipper and Mabel but they manage to dodge.meanwhile,Shirley hears noise(The Battle) but ignores it.Santa's reindeer's hit Freaky with their horns.Freaky gets even madder and his eyes get even redder and his horns get real big.He even starts shooting lasers from it's mouth!!Mabel throws a handful of rocks and hits it but Freaky gets Really mad.Dipper realizes Nothing is working and tells Mabel to stop.Santa gets Dipper and Mabel on the Sleigh and tells the Twins what to do.Dipper tells santa to convince it to stop but before He can try,Freaky blasts but misses."Stop!",said Santa.But Freaky would not stop trying to shoot Santa."Freaky",said Santa.Freaky finally stopped."Listen to me I put you in Gravity Falls' Restricted Area cause you got out of control",said Santa.Freaky discended to the Grassland."You can help us this Christmas but not the others",he said."You can roam Gravity Falls",he said again.They all were about to leave when Santa remembered Mabel wanted a Z Phone and Dipper wanted Clothes.He gives the phone to Mabel and gives a Dark Blue jacket,A Red shirt,and dark jeans to Dipper.The twins hugged Santa and Santa said,"See ya Later",and then he left with the reindeers.The twins got back inside,and they put the presents,and Mabel puts on a new sweater in her room when Dipper changed and used his new clothing.Shirley finally finishes and they get on Shirley's car and go to the Christmas Tree celebration.they arrive at the tree just in time.They meet up with Phil and Dipper and Mabel's Family Members and they sing.Then after the Celebration,they head home and go to sleep.The next day,Candy,Grenda,Jackson,and Andrea come and they all open the presents and ate cake.Mabel shows her new Phone to the girls and Dipper shows Andrea the Santa video and Andrea finally believe in the spirit.Dipper's present from Phil was a Z-Phone shockingly and Phil bought the Z-Phone for Mabel too but gives it to Shirley cause Mabel already has one.the Family including Mabel's friends,Soos,and Wendy take a picture and put in on the Wall.In the End Credits there is a cryptogram that reads "NVIIB XSIRHGNZH VEVIBLMV''.Which means Merry Christmas everyone''